The present disclosure relates generally to optimizing a user interface. The present disclosure more specifically relates to providing elements for a web page that are optimized to improve the conversion rate of the web page.
Interactive elements of a user interface, such as in a web page, electronic kiosk, mobile or tablet application, etc., such as buttons and forms, may be activated by a user taking some action, such as clicking on the button with a mouse cursor or entering text into the form. Interacting with such elements may result in a conversion, meaning that the user reaches a goal of, e.g., the web page, such as completing a purchase or signing up for a mailing list. The user also may interact with elements that take the user away from the goals of the web page, such as by navigating to another web page by clicking on an advertisement or other link.